


Take the Night Off

by barricadeboyznthehood



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura Marling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Benson visits Misty's cabin during a rainstorm and the two share in their love for music and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: None of these characters are mine but I wish they were. More drabbles to come! ]

The sweltering humidity of Louisiana was now evaporating, transitioning into the cool evening air made by drizzles of autumn rain, turning Misty Day’s humble cabin into a mossy bubble among mother nature’s distress.  The rain contained to pelt outside, drops landing on the planked porch, dropping into the depthless river where the gators dwelled and leaving drying muddy tracks from Zoe’s shoes on the cabin floor.

“It’s really pouring out there,” Zoe reflected as she rested her head against the crooks of her arms which were pressed into the mattress. “Sorry about the mud.” She admitted with a sheepish smile, amber eyes casting down to look at the tracks her shoes left behind before her gaze returned to Misty’s clear water gaze.

The backwoods witch shook her head with a throaty laugh, “It’s okay, Zoe,” She drawled,         “ Muds always comin’ in here from my own feet or my runaways.”

“Runaways?” Zoe lifted herself from the mattress and rested on her elbows as she turned to look at Misty.

“Well,” Misty shook her head and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, “Not runaways, that does sound a hell of a right better than zombies or rightly rejuvenated folks, don’ you think?” She chuckled lowly and sighed once more, turning on her side to look at Zoe. “Really now, ‘s okay.” She conceded and let her hand pat against the young witch’s.

Zoe nodded in reassurance and she gestured with the tilt of her head to the 8tracks player, “I was thinking about what you said---”

“Yeah?” Misty grinned, not sure what Zoe was talking about because she said a lot of things and not everyone paid attention.

“About Stevie.”

Misty’s grin turned wider if possible, “Yeah?” She was figedity. Like a storm was building in her body.

“Well, there’s a whole new revival of folk music, Misty,” Zoe began, “Indie-folk, country folk, freak folk, there’s lots of different categories now.” She pursed her lips, “And, well, I brought some over for you to listen to. Thought you might like some of it.”

Misty’s grin dropped a minute and her light eyebrows knitted together, “That’s a lot of labels.” She murmured slowly, “Just pick a few that are your favorites an’ I can listen to ‘em.” She replied with an assured smile. “Yeah, let’s listen to your favorite.”

Legs swung over the creaking twin mattress with the quilt Misty had acquired at some thrift shop and Zoe hopped off the bed and onto the planked wooden floor, feet padding against the floor and mixing in with the sounds of the rain as she fiddled through her purse and selected her I-POD from her purse and tossed it to Misty.

The woman caught it by the tangled headphones and she laughed examining, “Moses in a handbasket, these things ‘r tangle more than two rattles fightin’.” Her laugh grew as she tried to untangle the headphones and ended up tangling them more. “Here, here. Can’t do it.” She muttered through a laugh and passed the headphones to the younger witch.

Zoe’s hands spent a good deal of time untangling the things before she leaned forward, pressing the bud into Misty’s ear, who wrinkled her nose at the intrusion and laughed through the whole process. “Feels weird.” She murmured, “Invasive.”

Zoe nodded, “Yeah, it takes some time to get used to,” She paused, “This is Laura Marling. She’s one of my favorites…” The young witch trailed off as she played the latest album from the British singer-songwriter.

Misty listened intently, both of the witches leaning back against the mattress, golden hair sprawled out against the pillows. Eventually Misty began moving closer and closer, pressing to start the song over and over again until her lips were pressed against Zoe’s neck. Hot breath trailed over porcelain skin.

“You came here to tell me something that I already know….” Misty finished, pressing her lips against Zoe’s neck once more until the black widow turned and their lips finally met.

“  I know, I know, I know that you know…” Zoe returned the lyrical repeat, pressing her lips against the hollow of the backwoods witch’s throat as both unplugged themselves from the music, listening  to the pattering of the rain outside and the pounding of their hearts in their chests.


End file.
